


Жми на газ

by ho_ra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: Представьте, что Баки просто сидит в машине, ищет подходящую дорожную песню, как вдруг к нему садится незнакомец (конечно, это Тони) и кричит ему, чтобы быстрее трогался с места и спас его от тюрьмы.





	Жми на газ

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод Hit The Gas автора Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar).
> 
> Фик переведён для команды WTF IronWinter 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018

Баки крутил ручку настройки, перебирая радиостанции, в надежде найти ту, от которой не захочется убиться в кювете.

Проще сказать, чем сделать, потому что, по словам друзей Баки, у него музыкальные предпочтения как у девяностолетнего. Да и машине его место в музее, поэтому и ручка настройки радио у нее с круговой шкалой, и антенна уже не стоит вертикально, поэтому все, что выходит из динамика, лишь статический шум.

Но сегодня у Баки удачный день — ему попалась старая добрая "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" в исполнении Инк Спотс. Улыбнувшись, Баки завел двигатель и приготовился трогаться с парковки, как пассажирская дверь резко распахнулась, и в салон рядом с Баки запрыгнул мужчина с широко раскрытыми глазами. Под припев "In my heart I have but one desire, and that one is you, no other will do"* — в душе у меня лишь одно желание, и это ты, и больше мне никто не нужен, он крикнул "Поехали!" 

— Прошу прощения?

Незнакомец обернулся, выглянул из окна, как будто ища кого-то, и съехал вниз по сиденью. К удивлению Баки, мужчина был хорошо одет, с стильной, на первый взгляд неряшливой, прической и аккуратной бородкой, и его рот, на взгляд Баки, был создан для поцелуев. Поведение незнакомца полностью соответствовало его внешнему виду. 

— Привет, мало времени, объясню все по дороге, только, — мужчина бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, и снова обернулся, — поехали.

— Нельзя запрыгивать в чужие машины и требовать...

— Можно. Уже, вообще-то, — пробормотал незнакомец и полностью развернулся к Баки с отчаянием во взгляде, — прошу тебя, умоляю, жми на газ, красотуля.

Может из-за того, что Баки увидел страх в теплом взгляде карих глаз, или просто оттого, что незнакомец был шикарен и смотрел на него, как будто тот был его последней надеждой, или просто это приключение — самое интересное, что происходило с Баки с момента его возвращения со службы, но он сделал то, о чем его попросили. 

— Пристегнись, — велел он, трогаясь с места и выезжая с парковки. Его сердце билось в учащенном ритме. 

— Да! Спасибо! Ты, мой друг, настоящий спаситель, я твой большой должник.

— Меня устроит имя, — ответил Баки, и обрадовался, как ловко это прозвучало.

— Тони, — ответил мужчина, — и, что за хрень ты слушаешь?

Баки даже не успел возразить, как Тони крутанул ручку настройки, непостижимым образом моментально поймав другую волну с завываем гитар. 

— Вот это подходящая музыка для того, чтобы уйти от погони!

— Эй! Мало того, что ты практически угнал машину, так еще и захапал у меня радио?

Тони рассмеялся, развернулся, чтобы посмотреть в заднее окно, и, издав победный возглас, снова распластался на сиденье.

— Успокойся, Бруклин, — сказал он, хлопнув Баки по бедру, что было бы невинным жестом, не оставь он руку на месте. Баки постарался не напрягаться и не реагировать на прикосновение, пусть оно и было крайне приятным. Даже слишком.

— Так от кого мы убегаем? — смог спросить Баки как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Не расслышал твое имя, — произнес Тони, уходя от ответа, пальцами чуть сильнее сжимая бедро Баки. — Если буду продолжать звать тебя красотулей, пойдут слухи.

Баки перевел взгляд от дороги, чтобы взглянуть в горящие, лукавые глаза.   
— Джеймс, — ответил он, хотя никто его так не звал.

— Что ж, Джеймс, — сказал Тони, произнеся его имя так, что Баки захотелось забрать его к себе домой. И снова, это чувство, которое он не испытывал с самого возращения. — Спасибо. Я слишком симпатичный для тюрьмы, так что я очень ценю твой поступок.

— Тюрьмы? Постой, за тобой гонится полиция?!

Ну конечно, первый раз ему кто-то искренне понравился после армии, и парень оказался беглецом, а сам Баки убегает вместе с ним от копов! Стив его убьет, если узнает.

— Ну, в целом, да. Но на самом деле, я всего лишь украл у самого себя, так что не о чем так сильно переживать.

— И правда. Поэтому я просто остановлю машину.

Тони убрал руку с бедра Баки, чем сильно его расстроил, но Баки решил, что так даже лучше. Тони выпрямился и вздохнул.

— Послушай, это длинная история, но если вкратце, мой отец работал с одним уродом, который мутил темные дела с семейным бизнесом, и мне удалось заполучить доказательства. Только вот незадача, незаметно забрать их не вышло, и вроде как появилась полиция. Но тебе ничего не грозит, ты не сделал ничего противозаконного, при условии, что тебе претит идея подставить наших ребят в горячих точках, чтобы один засранец на этом заработал. 

Баки скривился, задаваясь вопросом, заметил ли Тони его протез, и попытался надавить на жалость. Но вроде нет — Тони, отвернувшись, глядел в окно, и, казалось, понятия не имел, что попал в больное место.

— Мои друзья все еще на службе, — произнес Баки, полностью захватив внимание Тони, — так куда тебе нужно?

Тони молчал некоторое время.   
— Куда ты собирался до моего появления?

— Домой.

— Супер, поехали.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я отвез тебя к себе домой? — Баки выключил радио. От гитар у него разболелась голова.

Тони поерзал.   
— Если будут смотреть камеры наблюдения на предмет отъехавших машин в момент совершения преступления, так будет меньше подозрений.

Что имело смысл, но все равно. Вторым вариантом было высадить Тони и забыть о его существовании, и такое окончание приключения не походило на хэппи энд. Да и Тони нравился Баки.

— Хорошо.

— Правда?

Баки пожал плечами.   
— Бывало, делал вещи и более сумасшедшие.

— Да! Джеймс — ты мой герой! — радостно воскликнул Тони, снова потянувшись к радио. Баки хлопнул его по руке. — Значит, друзья просто служат или?..

Вопрос неловко повис в воздухе. Баки видел, как Тони открыл рот, вероятно, чтобы извиниться, но Баки опередил.

— Увольнение по состоянию здоровья.

— Психологическая травма или физическая?

— И то, и то. Оказывается, мысли могут свернуть не туда, если прямо перед тобой твоих друзей подрывает на мине, — к удивлению Баки, его голос не дрожал, — получил протез руки в качестве сувенира, поэтому не могу сказать, что Дядя Сэм оставил меня ни с чем.

Тони присвистнул сквозь сжатые зубы, и как бы странно не было, вернул ладонь на бедро Баки, расположив ее достаточно высоко, как будто они с Тони знают друг друга тысячу лет. Как будто нет ничего странного в том, чтобы положить ладонь на бедро незнакомцу. Хотя, учитывая, что Тони прыгнул в машину Баки убегая от полиции, то ему стоит радоваться руке на бедре, а не дулу пистолета перед лицом.

— Мне жаль, — и эта фраза не отзывается той бурей эмоций, которая обычно появляется от подобных слов, которых Баки слышит, вернувшись со службы. У Тони низкий голос, серьезный тон и теплые пальцы. — Тебе стоит позволить мне купить выпить. Или новую машину.

— Очень смешно. Не обижай ее, она только что вытащила твою задницу из заварушки.

— Вполне справедливо. Так как насчет выпить?

Что звучит, как будто Баки приглашают на свидание. Не может быть, чтобы ему так повезло. Готовый отказаться, Баки повернулся к Тони, который смотрел на него внимательно, с надеждой во взгляде. 

— Конечно, почему нет?

— Вот это настрой, — ответил Тони, радостно хлопнув в ладоши. — День становится все лучше!

Баки улыбался про себя, украдкой бросая взгляды на пассажирское сиденье справа от себя. Что ж, теперь ему есть о чем рассказать при следующем разговоре со Стивом. 

— Мой герой, — Тони улыбнулся ему, сияя словно тысяча ватт, и Баки почувствовал, как сердце забилось сильнее в предвкушении.

Он мог привыкнуть к тому, чтобы чувствовать себя героем.


End file.
